


[comic strip]*Den Father

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [5]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson, Titans season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick can get protective over his new pack. Too protective, in fact.Alpha Dick Grayson Week Day 3 - Overprotectiveness
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 426
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	[comic strip]*Den Father

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【条漫】*鹅爸爸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398152) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon about the designation of the Titans:
> 
> Rachel: Alpha (just presented)
> 
> Gar: Beta
> 
> Conner: Alpha (wouldn’t have one if he’s pure Kryptonian, but since he’s only half...) 
> 
> Jason: Omega
> 
> Kory: Doesn’t have one because she’s Tamaranean, but she’d be alpha otherwise
> 
> Rose: Alpha
> 
> Jericho: Omega when he’s alive but I can’t imagine being inside Slade for that long didn’t change his psyche in some way...


End file.
